Rapture in Euphony
by Mizz-Incezt
Summary: Day 3: Catharsis. SoMa Week. "Catharsis"-Noun. the purging of the emotions or relieving of emotional tensions, especially through certain kinds of art, as tragedy or music. Soul wasn't good with 'speaking' of his own emotions. Maka didn't help in the situation either. He'd rather play the piano in the black room and she would rather listen to it. Both of them knew what to do next.


**Day 3: Catharsis. SoMa Week. "Catharsis"-Noun. the purging of the emotions or relieving of emotional tensions, especially through certain kinds of art, ****as tragedy or music. He would play the piano in the black room and she would listen to it. Both of them knew what to do next.**

* * *

_**Rapture in Euphony**_

Soul was never good with words, especially expressing his own feelings through words. It always end up in drastic fights with his meister, every time he tried to say what he truly feels. He just kept saying the wrong words. Making a mismatch in his real emotions. And that's how he ended up in the corner of his room, crouched and trying to find a way out of his problems. He should have listened to her when she was consolidating him, helping him to find solutions to this problem. But instead of his depressing feelings lessening, it only got worse when he got into another fight with his meister-regarding that problem.

The problem was: his parents sent him a letter. For the first time, in eons, and history of Shibusen. Soul Eater Evans received a letter from his oh-so-loving family who looked at him with disdain. Now, how does a Weapon having a letter from his guardian becoming a big problem? When the letter says to go pack and come back at the trifling, hard life of being an _'Evans'_. A prodigy in music. Sure, he could just shred the paper in many pieces but there was a certain sentence in the letter that somehow doubts him staying at Death City. He clearly remembered that eight fucking words poisoning his mind:

**_"You are already of no use in there."_**

Everything was over. The big battle with Asura. The betrayal of Medusa. Dr. Stein's madness. There's really nothing for them to do. They had both been rarely picked on missions because '_chasing-pre-kishins_' was too elementary and they had to give chance to the others. So what do they get? Hard missions that was impossible to find. Peace was reigning. Happiness is here. War and bloodshed is gone. And the three-star meister with the last Deathscythe was in reality, of no use in Death City.

No, he should rephrase his sentence. Only he, Soul, has no use in Death City. Maka...Maka was a lot of use to DMWA, due to her soul perception abilities. She was unique and has many things he wished he had. Her courage, strength, intelligence...cunning abilities he lack. Only he was a burden to her, annoying her with stupid questions and sentences that sometimes turn to big cold silent fights which was straining their wavelengths. The only thing Soul could promise to Maka was that he would give his everything just to make her safe and sound from the evils they had to fought in the night.

He badly needs Maka. Yet where is she? He kept searching but he already knew the answer. Why was he expecting her to be here beside him right now when just hours ago he almost abandoned her presence in front of him. He never mean to said those words. Heck, if he was thinking, he would never want for those words to be out of his mouth and be received by her. This was his most regrettable action of the day. She was there...she came for him yet he pushed her away.

"Soul? Are you alright?" She asked when she knocked the door in his room. He told Blair that he would be skipping lunch and wishes to be left alone. He wanted to think clearly of this problem. He doesn't want Maka to be dragged in his messy family business. But now, she's demanding answers...He knew she would never leave him unconsolidated or not confronted regarding his peculiar actions of the day.

Still he did not reply to her words. But his body...his mind...his heart was aching for her words, her warmth, her presence. Eventually, he stood up from his desk,  
dropping the letter that he was staring ever since he read and received it and went to the door, unlocking it. She entered without hesitation, closing the door behind. No words were exchanged between them as he sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for her first move. She expertedly looked around the room, seeing anything unusual and out of place. In a matter of seconds, she hurriedly went to his desk and read the 'out-of-place' letter in his oak-wood table.

His feet started nervously swaying in the wind as he watched her read the letter from his parents. The deeper she looked at it, the more devastated her face became. And the more his heart ache for letting her see that damn message. As her eyes cast down on the last sentence, she gripped the paper and stomped it on top of his desk. The contact between the human muscle and the plank of wood producing a loud slap. Her head snapped to his, he gulped. He should be prepared for this, he knew sooner or later she would totally find out what's wrong with him lately.

"Why didn't you throw the paper?" She asked. _'I wanted to.'_ He wanted to retort yet somehow his words started mixing up again and the result was never anything he wanted to say.

"It's the first one I've received ever since I came here." He said. _'Shit, that's not what I mean to say..'_ She pulled his chair and sat on it, staring at him with her intensifying green emerald eyes.

"You...wanted to leave?" She concluded, eyes widening. Again with her fast answers and fast mind. He became tensed and the stress he was feeling doubled up.

"I didn't say anything like that." He claimed defensively, his fingers curling up at the edge of his bed. His nails digging at the soft cotton cloth. _'God, now she thinks I wanted to leave.'_

"Then why are you...doubting?" She questioned while looking at his chest, the part where his heart is._ 'Oh great, she's checking my soul and she got to know things I never wanted her to know.'_

"**I'm not doubting!**" He said, maybe a bit louder than he wished to. He also glared at her, causing her to steer her gaze away from him. He knew she knew she'd been caught checking out souls of other people.

"And stop checking my soul!" He added, and she flinched. His eyes easily widened at the sudden realization that he might be causing another reason for straining their already damaged wavelengths. She quickly snatched the letter from the table and examined the words in there, as if searching for a certain word...a certain sentence.

"_'You are already of no use in there.'_ Is that it, Soul? The reason why you're doubting to stay here? Heck, Soul you're a great use in here! You're a Death scythe The last one to be precised. Couldn't your parents be proud of that? Why are you doubting at staying Soul?!" She asked irritably. Her voice hoarse and he noticed she was already gritting her teeth through words.

"I-I never said I'm doubting! **Could you please stop that?! I'm staying. That's final.**" He said, eyebrows furrowed._ 'That's what you wanted to hear right?'_ He thought but he never thought those thoughts became words that she heard.

"**I'm not forcing you to stay! You make it sound like I'm begging you to stay.** I just wanted to know what you wanted to do!" She shouted. His eyes darted at hers, letting his mouth do the work as he said his speech while finally taking a stand.

"What if I wanted to leave? What would you do then? Now that you know what I wanted, what are you going to do?** Now that you're losing a Weapon, what are you going to do?**" He shouldn't have said that. It wasn't one of his plans. But his foolish mouth just had to say that. She never avoided his eye contact and Soul knew she's on verge of tears, she's just biting her lip to stop the threatening tears. She stood up, meeting his level.

"**You're making it sound like-**" She swung her right fist at him but he manage to deflect it, holding the clenched fist between his closed fingers. "**you're really-**"  
She prepared her left hand and aimed at his other side but again he held the upcoming attack, making her lose the useless fight. She hung her head low and he could still feel the strength coming off her fists as if holing his palms, wanting to escape his hold and punched him endlessly. He remained his feet on the ground as he heard her last words escaping from her lips. "**a useless Weapon here in DMWA!**"

She choked a sob that's when he stared at the floor and said his last two words.

"_**Get out.**_"

Without hesitation, she tackled away from the position they're in and strode off his room, slamming his door. Almost causing cracks in his windows.

He groaned and his fingers crawled at his ash-gray hair, grappling it out of irritation and anger. There are so many emotions swirling around him that he couldn't express or define what he was feeling. Was it hatred? Depression? or Stress? He didn't know anymore. Ever since his last encounter with Maka, things had gone far worse than before. It was only a few hours ago when it happened but the pain was so torturing and everlasting that he felt he'd been carrying this double problem for days.

"This is uncool. Stuck in the middle without anyone helping you." He said and when a liquid substance made contact with his skin, that's when he jolted awake to the reality. He tasted the bead of water in his hand and the familiar taste tinged his taste buds. _'Tears, it's been a long time since I cried.'_ He took a gulp, hoping to force away the ebbing feeling in his throat. But instead of the tears in the corner of his eyes to be gone, the tears cascaded down his cheek with the force of gravity. Dripping down to his cheek, dropping to his shirt.

"Totally not cool anymore. Where is she? She should be here-" He stopped on his words as he realized that she might not be here this time. He had thrown her away.  
He said hurtful words to her, will she ever come back now that he had abandoned her? The pain he saw in her eyes, the torment he heard in her voice...How he wanted to pick up her broken pieces and embrace her just to paste it all back.

Why had he let go of such a person?

Maka Albarn. His best friend. The one who stayed by his side. The one who made him a Deathscythe. The one who surpassed all the challenges just for his survival. The one who took away his madness. The one who made him still sane. The he owes to a lot. The one he needs. The one he cares so much that it kills him staying in that room of him not going to apologize to her because of his pride. He knew he had to say sorry...later. Not now, when his legs are too weak to stand up. Not now when he's weighed down by problems he never wanted in the first place. Not now when he still couldn't accept himself that he loves her.

What she said awhile ago was true. She was the major reason why he can't go back to his home. In a way, he wanted to see how his family are faring. But he still wanted to keep Maka alongside with him. He wanted to keep both. But in this problem, it's either he lose one and gain another. He couldn't afford that. But his fingers were also tingling and missing the white glazed keys back in his home. Besides, it wouldn't be bad to feel like a normal kid without battling everyday demons right? Music. How he missed the sound in his ears. His brother, Wes. slapped the undeniable truth in his face. Just as Soul had thrown away his family. He had also thrown away the music in his veins. Another case of _'Losing one and gaining another.'_ Losing a part of him and gaining a new power in his body.

Right at this moment, he felt like he's losing both.

Maka and Music.

They're slowly slipping away from his fingers because he couldn't decide which to pick.

"Can't I be selfish to keep them both? Why is there always a consequence?" He whispered. The door creaked open behind him. Yet he did not turn his back to see who's the invader. As much as she could sense souls nearby, Soul could sense hers without problems due to their Weapon-Meister Relationship.

"Soul."

He didn't turn. But she came to him nearer and nearer. She stopped when she's there in front of him. His skin made electrifying goosebumps as she laced her fingers to his hands and pulled him up from his crouching position. He did not look in her eyes, her stare was so strong that he knew once he looked. He would totally crumble under her fingers.

"Let me hear your piano." She told him. His eyes snapped up to meet hers. And there, he finally broke in front of her. His arms automatically enraputing her petite physique. Crying and sobbing, in hysterics. Croaking up words that wasn't understood and appeared as if a strangled shout. Her hands crawled to his back, tracing her fingers lightly, forming indecipherable lines and shapes. In a way, it was a soothing and relaxing act coming from her. Her touch was enough to calm him.

"I-I'm so lost, I don't know which to choose...I'm weighed down by-"

"Shh, let me hear your piano."

It was a password between them. Magic words only them could understand. Maka knew, since Soul admitted it way back then, that he wasn't good with words. And he even asked her why had she picked him for her weapon. She smiled at him that time and told him that his song with the piano was the key. The key that awoke her saying: _"He's the one I'm finding. The weapon that I wanted."_ She clearly understood the feelings and the emotions of his melody. That's why both of them had resort to Soul playing the piano whenever he's suffering or his emotions are going haywire for her to understand in words. It was his best way to express his feelings without saying anything.

He broke the warm hug and looked at her clearly. Her eyes were swollen yet appeared strong and courageous as if she hadn't been broken. With that one look, they both settled on his bed. He lied beneath her, he was under her. She was his meister after all. Her palms were pressed at either side of his head. He closed his eyes and felt the touch of their minds as her forehead was pressed against his.

In a blink of an eye, he was on that place again. The ever famous Black Room. A long time had gone since the last time he went here. He couldn't think of any place where to bring her. This was the only room where he had a piano. Good thing, the red demon was gone. He felt her presence standing in the door.

"Sit there." He ordered, pointing to the chair where the red demon sat. She walked carefully, her heels clicking every step. She was clad in that black dress again and him in that black and white striped suit of his. He went to the piano, skidding his fingers on top of the cover of the piano keys. Mesmerizing on the feeling of his fingers meeting again the smooth surface of wood. He lid the case as he sat on the bench before it. His breath was taken away at the exact moment, nothing has changed. Everything's been the same. He pressed some notes, no key was out of tune. He was overwhelmed by the feeling that he almost forgot someone was to listen.

"What song do you like?" He asked.

"Anything. As long as you're the one playing." She replied. The tip of his black leather shoes found its way to the sustain pedal. He put his fingers on top of the keys.

And slowly pressed them accordance to his heart and will, pouring every inch of his broken heart to a masterpiece only Maka would hear.

* * *

She watched him patiently and attentively as his arms shifted left and right. Searching for the notes in his soul. Playing with the piano continuously and never-ending. He never got tired. And so does she. Every now and then he was switching between two songs. She could feel it, he was radiating it. There was this mellow, slow tone first. And later, it would begin again in the moderately fast dark melody. His hands were so fast, changing, shifting, switching...as if he was not staying on one song really. But that's when the beauty of listening to his music awaken her. He...Soul...he was so disoriented. He tapped the keys madly on the other side while softly on the other. He would at times, play the piece intensely while on the other parts beautifully. He kept constantly metamorphosing the song. Dark. Light. Bass. Soprano. Sustained. Halted.

It was crazy, she had to admit. Sitting here and listening to his performance was like running up at the stairs of DMWA. She had to run to catch his notes, his tones. his message, his feelings. She was aching for it, the thing she was grasping for. His feelings. He seemed so distant right now, so far away to the world their living. Literally, they're in his soul, technically out of the real world but alas, he had created another world in an a world that doesn't exist.

She could see the bead of sweat forming around his forehead. Yet he didn't care. The climax of the dark tone he was emitting was now reaching the zenith. But he stopped before the real chorus came. And switched back to his light soft tone, making it grasp for the climax he was settling. He paused, and a new song came between them. _'No, it wasn't a new song'_ He was spiralling the two songs...purging it into one melody. Dark meets light. The high and the low was touching. The fast and slow was in contact. There was something in his song that made her feel fluttery. Something was growing...Warmth. Just a little more, she could see it. The wavelength of his piano. As the two song dissipated into one, something was born out of it-A new requiem.

_'I got it!_' She let out a long exasperated breath. Finally, she could understand him. Why was he so confusing at first? When in the end, she would all eventually realize it. He was pinned down between two worlds and he couldn't choose between them so in his piano, he decided to forge it. Creating the most wondrous piece ever heard. Because, in his perspective, if those two worlds combined, it would be overwhelmingly beautiful. The two songs where he started are both good but they are very different to each other. Which means the two worlds where he's stuck at the middle at are very contrasting to each other. The other world was dark, like he was trapped but it was beautiful in a way he didn't want to. He never wanted the dark part but somehow he was attracted in it. The other world, the light high-pitched one, was so amusing that everyday there was something new happening but in the end...a missing piece was still out there.

Maka had to guess, it was between the world of Music and DMWA.

His instincts were attracted to the musical part of him but he still longing to stay at Death City because of the new profound adventures in here. _'But...Peace is reigning. Death the Kid wasn't feigning them with hard tasks or assignments. So when his parents really said that he was of no use in this city...it could really make him doubt staying in here.'_

The last note was pressed. And he closed the lid of the black obsidian piano. Knowing it would be long till he will meet the grand piano again. She could hear his rasp breaths, inhaling, exhaling. All the wind of the room going in and out through him. He stayed at his chair, dazed and exhausted from the enthralling dimension he had just been.

She clapped her gloved hands and stood up from the velvet chair. Looking at his back as if burning holes in them. She took each step carefully, her stilettos clicking. As she reached his place. She put her hands atop on his shoulders that was increasing every time he takes a breath. He shuddered under her touch. She leaned down to him, her hands sliding to his arms and her chin on top of his shoulder. The proximity of their closeness never bothered her. They'd been living under one roof for a few years. Had already gone through challenges with each other. And they overcome them, together. Their souls resonated so many times at high levels that no one could reach. This physical attraction between them would be something considered normal as of now. She wouldn't deny if someone asked her if she ever loved Soul.

He turned his body and crashed his lips on her virgin ones.

_'Dammit, he knew what I was thinking...'_ She cursed. They were in resonance now, of course he'll read her thoughts like a piano music sheet laid before him.

He stood, his lips never leaving hers, and hands swiftly connected to her waist. He brought her with such ease and pinned her frail body to the piano. Her fingers clutched at the edge of the lid. And his hands playing not on the keyboard but on her body. She could feel his need for her, his want for this moment. The way his kisses was long and hot on her lips. The way it was so gentle and pleasurable to her being.

They stopped for a moment, catching for breath and staring at each other's eyes. She saw the tears glistening at the corner of his eyes. And she wiped them away.

"I found out where I wanted to stay the most." He huskily said. His voice sounded music to her ears.

"Where?" She asked.

"In here, with you." He said and captured her lips again by placing her forefinger on her chin, lifting it and pulling her face close to him. They were in resonance right now, and his thoughts-she could hear them and read them like pages on her favorite book.

_'I love you.'_

His soul whispered to hers.

_'I love you too.'_

She answered.

* * *

He opened his eyes and she was still in the same exact position before they ventured out to his soul. Her eyelids slowly fluttered and as she met his crimson gaze, she slumped to his body. Her head on top of his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat. His hands patted her ash-blonde hair, twirling the strands, removing the pigtails. She looked up at him when he did that.

"It's more comfortable, isn't it?" He chuckled. She went back hearing his beat. And her hands grasped for his. Entwining it.

"Have you found what you were finding for?" She asked.

"I found you and the music." He said unclear.

"Care to elaborate?" She said. He sighed, looking at the ceiling. Noticing how fast the day had gone.

"The two most important things in my life were you and music. When I received the letter, I felt like I needed to choose between the two. If I left, it means I chose music and left you here alone in Death City. If I threw the message, it feels like abandoning not only my family but the music that was instilled in my veins." He explained, his hands absentmindedly making shapes and lines in her hair.

"While I was deciding where should I go I felt like I am losing both. First, by not deciding quickly enough to respond to the letter and second, by not telling this to you." He said. He felt her hand clutched his hand tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me about the letter sooner?" She whispered.

"I didn't want you to worry, this was my own problem. I''m having trouble choosing my next decision." He answered.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked. He looked at her and unclasped his hand that was holding hers. He placed it under her chin, lifting it and slowly turning it sideways to face him. He wanted to see her eyes as he says this.

"I'm going to introduce you to my family. If you accepted my music, I am sure music will also accept you. Then we'll leave, and go back here at Death City."

He kissed her forehead and even in the dark he saw her gleaming smile and lightly pink tinted cheeks. She replied,

"That would be nice."

* * *

**First Soul Eater Fanfiction. If they're out of character, I apologize. The same if you're confused with their relationship. I kinda took some manga references. Death the Kid being like the supreme ruler at Death City and Soul being the last Deathscythe. Age? Let's guess...16 or 17? 18 if you want. Age doesn't matter. It depends on the readers. Just know that everything's over with their problems.**

**Regarding the relationship between the two, they were attracted to each other and they love each other in an unconscious way. Which means they wouldn't admit to each other they have feelings for the other but they already know to themselves who's the person they will protect and love for eternity. A reason why there was no confession between them directing only to a kiss. They kinda also predicted to themselves that they would end up like this. I mean there's no way for them to have a relationship with others right? Oh and the piano-thing they're doing. Him playing the piano and she would determine his emotions through the song...They've been doing it quite for a time. **

**-Mizz-Incezt **


End file.
